Shana
by mysterious-girl
Summary: FF8 mais à ma façon, Shana arrive à la BGU arrivera-t-elle à retrouver son ...
1. Trois nouveaux élèves

L'instructrice Trèpe entra dans la salle suivie de 3 parfaits inconnus.

-Je vous présente.

-Shana, l'interrompit la jeune femme du groupe en s'avançant, et ça c'est James et Jules, mes deux meilleurs potes, nous allons intégrer votre classe et passer l'examen pour SEED avec vous cette après-midi.

-Ahem, se fit remarquer Quistis un peu offensé, en effet leur potentiel à convaincu le proviseur à ne pas perdre de temps et les mettre en situation tout de suite, bon des questions ?

-Oui, se fit remarquer Seifer, vous avez du payer combien ? parce que briser deux règles aussi fondamentales que l'age limite et le passage d'examen écrit doit revenir TRES cher non ?

-Jaloux blondinette, le provoqua Shana

-REPETE si tu ose s'emporta l'intéressé

-Et sourd en prime je disais

-SUFFIT ! les interrompit Quistis, allez vous asseoir et cesser ces querelles stupides.

Sur quoi Jules s'installa à coté de Zell, James avec Squall, et ne laissant ainsi qu'une place près de Seifer de libre pour Shana, cette dernière s'installa un regard amusé du dégoût apparent de son voisin. Quistis, sur qu'elle aura un bain de sang avant la fin du cours, distribua les messages codés, qui les occuperais tous jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, du moins l'espérait-elle. Quand elle passa dans les rangs 5 minutes plus tard pour aider les plus perdus de ses élèves elle du constater avec fureur que Shana ne s'y intéressait pas réellement et avait sortit son lecteur mp3 :

-Trop dur pour vous mlle ? Ou vous vous croyez peut-être dispensée de travail ?

-Mais non professeur, j'ai simplement finit, mais si je peut me permettre cette réflexion, le code à décalage numéraire n'est plus utilisé en espionnage de nos jours, sont déchiffrage étant bien trop simple, de plus quand on se sert d'un code on ne rédige pas entièrement les phrases mais les abrège et les écris en phonétique en sms ou le plus souvent dans les deux styles confondus, donc le travail que vous nous faîtes faire ici est bidon, car avec un code pareil, autant ne pas coder, c'est trop simple.

-Oh, vous vous croyez très intelligente, mais sachez que vous n'avez aucune expérience pratique et

-Vous devez confondre mon dossier, j'ai suivit 59 stages pratique et j'ai effectuée des centaines de combat sur le terrain, avec plus d'une cinquantaine en espionnage.

-Ahem, euh, bien, je vais vérifier votre travail alors, répondit une Quistis qui ne s'était jamais sentie plus humiliée de sa vie.

-Impressionnant, enchaîna Seifer à voix basse, c'est cher de trafiquer des dossiers de la sorte ?

-C'est que tu me gonfle à la fin toi ! J'ai rien trafiqué, tout est vrai, enfin presque lol, au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

-En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?

-Tu veut te la jouer mystérieux ? On pari que dans 3 minutes j'ai ton dossier universitaire, avec bien plus d'infos que juste ton nom ?

-Et comment tu vas faire ? Corrompre la prof ? après ton numéro d'avant elle t'enverra chier juste parce que c'est toi.

-Mais non, pas besoin de gâcher de l'argent, t'es un petit dépensier toi ! Suffit de s'infiltrer dans le système scolaire

-Vas-y fais moi rire, tu veux hacker le system en moins de 3 minutes, en pleine salle de classe ? Je sens que je vais avoir de quoi rire pendant un moment.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, et commença à taper à toute allure diverses informations, en moins d'une minute elle se trouva devant le login du proviseur, elle tapa un mot de passe, mais l'ordinateur le rejeta.

-Tu croyais quoi ? que tu trouverais le mot de passe comme ça ?

-Il me reste encore 1 minute et 47 secondes, laisse moi faire.

Elle redoubla de vitesse, enchaînant mot de passe sur mot de passe, sous les remarques assassines de son voisin, plus que certain de l'échec de la nouvelle.

-Tu vois ? Il te reste 10 secondes, t'as échoué

-Oh non j'ai trouvé, dit-elle tandis que le message ''bienvenu proviseur'' s'affiche à l'écran.

-Ouah, ça c'est impressionnant.

-N'est-ce pas, alors voyons Seifer….. Almasy,(enfin !) voilà ton dossier, et il me restait 3 secondes, pas mal pour une première fois non ? Bref voyons ce que l'on me dit à ton sujet…. Chef du conseil de discipline…. Acolytes : Fujin et Rajin…… ennemi : Squall Leonheart (pas vrai lui aussi ?)…. Fort potentiel, manque de discipline… Très intéressant comme dossier ! Alors comme ça t'aime jouer les méchants, j'aurais du parier !

-Ouais, et toi ton dossier il dit quoi ?

-Je t'impressionne à ce point ?

-A quel point ?

-Ben t'es entrain de t'emmêler les pédales, donc j'en conclue que je te fais perdre tes moyens.

-T'as craqué toi, pourquoi je m'emmêle les pédales ?

-Parc que tu m'as demandé de te montrer mon dossier, et que tu sais très bien que c'est au conseil de discipline de le rédiger, et que le conseil de discipline c'est toi, donc si tu aurais réfléchi tu aurais su que je ne peut te monter quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore fait.

-Je (et merde, c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire avoir)

-Pas grave, t'es pas encore totalement réveillé, bon on va se battre un peu, tu veux venir avec nous, l'interrogea Shana en se levant et rejoignant ses amis.

-Euh non merci, une autre fois, je dois encore récupérer une G-force

-Ah, oui ces choses minables que nous sommes obligé de battre, tu verra, c'est tout aussi bidon que je décodage, allé a

-Oué a plus tard (bidon comme le décodage, elle est marrante, moi je n'ai pas décoder ce mess de merde, mais c'est qui celle-là à la fin ?)


	2. Teste SEED

L'après midi passa en un éclair, James, Shana et Jules s'amusèrent à éradiquer toutes espèce vivantes de la serre de combat, tandis que Seifer se bat contre un Ifrit bien décidé à lui cramer ces jolis cheveux platine. Et à 16h tous se retrouvent, un peu fatigué du combat, à l'entrée pour attendre les formations d'équipes. Quistis s'approcha du groupe avec un regard haineux pour Shana qui s'était installé à son aise sur le rebord du mur :

-Bon je vais vous annoncer les formations d'équipe : Equipe A James et Jules, avec pour chef d'équipe : Zell (regard affolé de James et Jules sous les sauts de joies de leur chef) Equipe B : Squall et Seifer (les éclairs volent déjà) avec pour chef d'équipe…. Shana. Ahem, ce doit être une erreur… je

-Euh miss Trèpe vous nous enverrez pas en mission suicide par hasard, questionna Zell

-Non, j'te rassure petit, intervint Shana en descendant de son rebord, les équipes ont été fait au hasard, et ça promet bien des surprises.

-A la BGU rien ne se fait par hasard, s'emporta Quistis

-Oh que si, désolée de devoir vous deshilusionner, sinon comment Zell aurait-été désigné chef ? (le concerné se met en position de combat) comment aurais-ton mis deux ennemis jurés dans la même équipe (les intéressé se regardent interrogativement), et surtout comment aurais-je été désignée chef sans avoir fait mes preuves ici ? (tous font des yeux rond devant cette auto-critique inattendue), il aurait mieux valu désigner Seifer comme chef d'équipe, il a fait plus d'une fois ces preuves ici.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne idée, Seifer, vous serez chef d'équipe, et vous Shana perdez 30 points en comportement pour refus de responsabilité, se réjouit sadiquement Quistis.

-A votre guise, mais ça ne change rien à la stupidité que la BGU a montré en formant les groupes. Bref nous avons un bateau à prendre il me semble, alors allons-y.

sur le bateau

-Ahemhemhem, se fit remarquer Shu

-Euh, pupuce ? osa James en tapotant l'épaule de Shana

-Quoi chouchou ? répondit cette dernière en retirant une de ces oreillettes

-Je crois que tu énerve Shu…

-Je sais j'ai remarquée qu'elle est très irritée, mais j'ai rien fait moi

-Ben justement choupette, j'ai l'impression que cette dame préférerais que tu fasse quelquechose…

-Comme quoi ? lui casser la gueule ? Sa peut s'arranger, qu'elle passe me voir ce soir.

-C'est pas à ça que je pensais… je crois qu'elle veut que tu l'écoute…

-Vraiment ?; reprit-elle d'un regard interrogateur vers Shu

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde écoute on peut commencer…

-T'avais raison, l'interrompit Shana en s'adressant à James, c'est qu'elle est exigeante, enfin bon, on veut tous des choses qu'on ne peut avoir, termina-elle avant de reprendre son baladeur.

-Trop c'est trop ! s'énerva Quistis, cette fois je vous vire ! Ce manque de respect est insupportable, vous êtes refusée à l'examen d'aujourd'hui, et vous aurez à vous justifier devant le conseil de discipline !

-Vraiment ? Bon alors de un le § 3 alinéas 7 vous interdit tout refus de passage d'examen une fois les équipes formée, et pour la justification sa peut se faire de suite, se retournant vers Seifer, Bon alors notre très chère instructrice veut qu je me justifie, donc Shu m'ennuie prooooooofoooooondéééémmeeeent à me rabacher des plans de missions bidons que je connais par cœur, et Trèpe me tape sur les nerfs depuis que je suis ici probablement parce qu'elle est jalouse de mon lecteur MP3. se retournant vers Quistis, Voilà j'ai fait mon rapport, j'ai ai été une gentille fifille hein maman ? J'ai fait ce que tu voulais pas vrai maman ? Alors je peux jouer avec les autres enfant dehors maintenant ? je peux ? dit je peux je peux je peux ?

Riant avec les autres du regard emplit de fureur de Quistis elle quitta le vaisseau qui venait d'accoster. Les bombes explosaient en masses sur la plage, et ils durent plusieurs fois éviter des éclats d'obus volant dans les airs. Ils montèrent les escaliers 4 par 4 et se lancèrent littéralement sur les 3 pauvres galbadiens qui traînaient en haut. Le combat n'eut pas le temps de commencer, Shana les descendit comme de vulgaires chien par un coup de fusil en plein entre les yeux. Seifer prit les devant et s'engagea dans la petite ruelle menant à la place du village qu'ils devaient défendre. Pas la peine de préciser qu'avec Shana dans l'équipe l'élimination des soldats ennemis ne posa pas de problèmes. Arrivée au but elle laissa néanmoins Squall et Seifer débusquer les derniers soldats, pour que de un ils s'amusent aussi, et de deux elle ai le temps de refaire son ongle qui s'était un peu cassé lors d'un des combats. L'horloge sonna et les troupes ennemies s'approchèrent, devant la vue de cette 20ène de galbadien Shana s'élança en plein dans le combat, mais n'eut pas le temps de le commencer, car Squall venait de l'attraper en pleine lancée et gunblade au cou l'obligeait à rester cachée, ne la relâcha que quand les galbadiens étaient hors de portée de tire :

-T'es pas net ou quoi ?!

-Moi ? , s'emporta Squall, tu nous aurais tous tué en attaquant maintenant !!

-Mais wha ! n'imp

-On s'en fou, coupa Seifer, on les suit de toute façon !

-QUOI ? Hors de question, hurla Shana

-C'est pas toi qui voulait les massacrer y'as deux secondes ?

-Pas pareil ! Toi tu veux sortir de la zone de combat, il te refuseront ton diplôme pour ça !

-Mais wha ! n'imp

-Ca c'est ma réplique Seifer !

-Oki, si tu veux, en tout cas il me semble que je t'ai donné un ordre non ? Si tu le refuse tu perdra encore 30 points en comportement et tu n'auras pas ton diplôme non plus !

-Tu risque ton diplôme inutilement Seifer, réfléchit !

-C'est tout fait, peloton B, en avant !

-A vos ordres !

Pas heureuse du tout Shana suivit son chef d'équipe, et tomba vite nez à nez avec une bestiole aussi moche que verte. Elle continua simplement son chemin en ignorant la bêbête, et laissa les deux autres en plan puis voyant qu'ils ne suivaient pas mais essayaient de tuer cette ''chose'' elle la descendit d'un seul tir et fit signe à ces co-combattants de venir, visiblement énervée par cette perte de temps comme elle le désignait. Ce fut la même chose à chaque combat, elle ignorait les monstres et ne les tuait que pour que les autres suivent, ce qui commençait d'ailleurs à agacer Seifer qui n'avait combattu que 3 fois sur 48. Mais contrairement aux combats en ville elle n'avait aucun plaisir à son travail, et faisait la moue depuis qu'il lui avait donné l'ordre de le suivre. Avant de lancer l'assaut de la tour il aborda d'ailleurs le sujet :

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien.

-Mauvaise réponse, tu tire la gueule depuis avant !

-Pas étonnant !

-Et pourquoi ? Oh non ! Attends ! T'est pas une de ces féministes qui ne supportent pas qu'un homme leur donne des ordres ?

-T'as encore tout compris ! N'importe quoi ! J'ai l'aire de ça ou quoi ? Ce qui ne vas pas c'est que tu viens de louper ton examen et que ça ne me plaît pas du tout !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-(tu te fou de moi ?!?) En fait rien, laisse tomber, j'ai des sauts d'humeur (pauvre con) !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, lançant l'assaut contre la tour, en sautant du haut de la falaise. Le temps que Seifer et Squall arrivent en bas (par le chemin normal) il n'y avait déjà plus de soldat vivants au rez-de-chaussé, ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour juste à temps pour voir Shana trancher la tête de Bigs d'un coup de sabre bien placé. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle se battait soudainement à arme blanche car l'arrivée de Sulfor leur fit perdre la voix. Ils s'engagèrent tous 3 dans le combat, et attaquèrent la bête, seulement que tous les mouvements gunblade des deux ne semblèrent pas faire grand effet, alors Shana jeta son sabre de côté et invoqua une G-force. C'est avec étonnement que Seifer et Squall virent un pampa géant apparaître et embrocher leur adversaire avec mille épines. Le monstre tomba à terre et Shana récupéra s G-force et la lança à Seifer :

-Tu veux pas la garder, c'est toi qui la tué, elle te reviens.

-Je l'ai déjà, garde là, la mienne est entraînée et je compte pas recommencer.

-Si tu veux.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, s'exclama un Jules à bout de souffle, je vous cherche depuis une éternité, qu'elle idée aussi de ne pas avoir de com-link ! enfin bref l'ordre de remplit à été donné, tout le monde doit être sur la plage à 19h00 !!

-Quel heure ?

-19h00

-Merde, c'est dans un quart d'heur, s'inquiéta Seifer, bon on se magne !

Et tout quatre quittèrent la tour au pas de course, et ainsi aucun d'eux ne remarqua wedge programmer la machine qui allait leur tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. L'espèce de tortue, d'araignée, ou de scarabée, enfin le truc métallique qui saute de la tour quoi ! les attaqua d'ailleurs dès leur sortie. Mais Jules l'élimina rapidement en invoquant Golgotha, et il poursuivirent leur course. Arrivée en haut de la falaise, la machine leur tomba à nouveau dessus :

-Mince, on a pas le temps pour ça ! s'énerva Seifer

-Bon, je m'en occupe, courrez ! courrez et en vous retourner surtout pas !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Seifer, fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais !

-Elle a raison, continua Jules, viens il faut y aller ! Elle nous rejoindra rapidement.

A contrecœur Seifer laissa Shana derrière lui et continua sa course vers la plage, son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il crut qu'il allait se déchirer quand il vit que la machine était de nouveau à leur trousse mais que Shana, elle avait disparu. Mais Jules ne le laissa pas faire marche arrière, le forçant à suivrent Squall qui avait pris de l'avance, il coururent dans les petites ruelles étroites de la ville, et bientôt la plage était en vue, la machine elle était toujours à leur trousses, et elle réussit même à les toucher d'un revers de patte, les faisant ainsi tomber dans les escaliers. Seifer se releva douloureusement, et courut de toutes ses forces vers le bateau, qui commençait déjà à partir. D'un bond phénoménal il réussit à rejoindre Quistis sur le bateau, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir la machine s'effondrer et Shana en sortirent pleine d'huile mais visiblement fière d'elle. Jules et James qui n'avait pas embarqué sur le bateau, refusant de la laisser, la rejoignent rapidement. Tout trois se retournent et font un grand sourire à Seifer, tandis que les portes du bateau se fermaient.


	3. Retour et renvoie

Seifer venait d'arriver à la BGU, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien être arrivée à Shana et ses deux amis qu'ils avait laissé derrière eux en terrain ennemi, quand soudainement un bruit d'hélicoptère lui fit lever la tête vers le ciel, où il vit trois parachutes se déployer. Le service d'ordre des SEED se mit rapidement en place, près à se battre contre les intrus. Les trois parachutistes atterrirent en plein milieu du parc de la BGU, et un rapide coup d'œil fit illuminer le visage de Seifer, il s'agissait de Shana, Jules et James :

-Shana, Jules, James ! Vous vous en êtes sortit!

-Ben ouais ! lui sourit-elle, tu n'en avais pas douté par vrai ?

-…. Pas vraiment, la façon dont tu as détruit ce truc était impressionnant, tu nous à tous sauvé tu le sait ça ?

-Sauvé est un grand mot, j'aurais du en venir à bout plus rapidement, mais j'ai eu du mal, parce que ce fichu truc n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens ! Enfin bref on arrive à temps pour a remise des résultats ?

-Oui, il seront donné dans 5 minutes, allons-y

Elle acquiesça simplement et le suivit vers le premier étage. Ils durent y attendre près de 10 minutes encor, temps qui leur sembla éternel, mais au bout de cette relative éternité un templier arriva pour leur annoncer les résultats. Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne, Squall, Zell, James, Jules et Shana étaient acceptés. Quand le templier annonça que c'est tout, Shana se retourna vivement vers Seifer, un profond air de déception dans le visage. Mais ce dernier ne haussa que les épaules et Jules et James entraînèrent Shana vers le bureau du proviseur. En revenant, diplôme à la main, sous les applaudissement des autres, Shana n'avait pas l'aire satisfaite, bien au contraire, elle repéra Quistis dans les rangs, s'approcha d'elle, la dévisagea d'un regard glacial, et la frappa en plein visage. Celle ci tomba en arrière sous l'impacte du choc, mais se ressaisi vite et contre-attaqua avec son fouet, Shana l'attrapa de la main gauche, tira dessus et le lui arracha ainsi des mains, de la main droite elle saisit son ex-instructrice par le col et la plaqua violemment contre le mur :

-Je vous JURE que si jamais, une seule et unique fois ! vous délaisser encore un membre vivant de votre équipe, je vous tue de mes propres mains !

-.. Quoi, bégaya cette dernière

-Vous êtes partis et avez laissé derrière vous 3 membre de la BGU ! ça n'aurait pas été nous, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis en terrain ennemi ! Croyez-moi, cette action vous fera perdre votre poste ! Aussi vrai que je meurs d'envie de vous couper votre tête de cloche !

Sur quoi elle relâcha l'instructrice, qui tomba violemment à terre, embarqua ses deux amis, et quitta la salle sous le regard éberlué des autres élèves, Seifer à ses trousses. Il eut un mal fou à la rattraper, et encore plus à l'arrêter :

-Shana ! Shana ! SHANA ! Merde tu vaste retourner et me parler oui!

-Aïe !Ah Seifer ! Pas la peine de me lancer une chaussure dessus, t'aurais pu m'appeler !

-Pupuce, intervint James, tu sais, c'est ce qu'il a fait… 3 fois !

-Oh, zut, désolée, j'étais entrain de parler avec un ami.

-Hein ? Quel ami ? questionna Seifer en ramassant sa chaussure et cherchant ''l'ami'' de son regard acier

-Oh, personne que tu ne connaisse, donc que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Me dire ce qui t'as pris par exemple ?

-Euh, je crois que nous on y va, intervinrent Jules et James, en s'éloignant prudemment

-Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin ?

-Ils se mettent en sécurité, chose que je conseille à tout le monde quand je suis de vraiment mauvaise humeur. Lol, non sérieusement, de quoi tu parle ?

-De quoi je parle (mais elle est amnésique ou quoi ?) du fait que tu a presque étranglée notre instructrice !

-Ah, ça ! Ben c'était pas mérité ? Ah je vois, c'est en tant que chef du conseil de discipline que tu viens me parler, elle a portée plainte cette pauvre conne ?

-Euh, non, pas encore, je ne te parle pas en tant que chef du conseil de discipline mais en tant qu'ami (j'ai vraiment dit ça)

-(il a vraiment dit ami ?) ah, ben que voudrais tu savoir alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas pour que tu dérape ainsi ?

-Rien d'exceptionnel, une cinquantaine de galbadiens nous sont tombées dessus, avec char, hélicoptère etc… On les a massacré et obligé le pilote de l'hélico à nous ramener chez nous, le problème était que Quistis à abandonné des membres d'équipes, pêcher capital là d'où je viens, quelqu'un avec une simple formation BGUiène ne s'en serait pas sortit, il serait mort là-bas, et pourquoi ? Parce que miss Trèpe à peur des araignée métallique et n'as pas pu attendre 2 minutes !

-De là où tu viens, et c'est où ça exactement, là où l'on risque des dizaines de vies pour 3 ?

-Là où l'on fait confiance à tous les membres d'équipes, et où on ne les délaisse JA-MAIS !

-Ça me dit où c'est ! Mais pense-tu que ça valait un renvoi ?

-Un renvoi ? mais pourquoi donc ?

-Car l'attaque d'une instructrice égal renvoi, définitif…

-Mais je n'ai pas attaqué une instructrice, qu'est-ce que tu me raconte, sourit-elle malicieusement

-Bonne idée, mais t'as eu un peu trop de témoins pour que ça marche

- ? de quoi me parle tu, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton, je n'ai pas touché un seul cheveux d'une instructrice !

-Et Quistis ? T'as déjà oublié ?

-Ah ! Mais Quistis n'est plus une instructrice, depuis 17h00, et étant donné que je l'ai frappé à 17h15, je n'ai frappé qu'un SEED, ce qui est classé entre simple bagarre d'égaux, et me vaudra au pire une suspension d'un jour, si elle porte plainte, ce qu'elle n'osera pas.

-Comment à tu fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-La virer, j'essaye depuis des semaines !

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien, rit-elle doucement, je pense que quelqu'un de très remonté contre elle, qui a de bons contactes avec les couches supérieur de cette institution, à du demander un petit service à un très bon ancien ami….

-Hahaha, je vois, et bien, si jamais tu apprend qui est cette ''personne'' remercie là de ma part !

-Je n'y manquerait pas.

Et les deux se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour y retrouver Jules et James pour le dîner.


End file.
